Child Of Galifrey
by Eva-Mur
Summary: The Doctor and Amy arrive in the 19th century at an old manor house. But what was at first a pleasure trip soon becomes a fight for not just their very survival but the survival of the oldestand mightiest race in the Universe.
1. The Fallen Angel

This is written in a script style, just an idea that came to me. The Doctor Who Universe, the Doctor and Amy are the BBC's. All the rest is mine.

Child of Galifrey

Teenage girl named Felicity lies in four-poster bed, tossing and turning. Her eyes flick under her lids. She sees things.

Flashback: The Doctor striding towards her, his face like thunder

Flashback: A Dalek turning to face her

Flashback: Galifrey in all its former glory before the war

Flashback: The Doctor in red Time Lord robes

Flashback: Amy Pond weeping, all alone, in the dark

Her maid wakes her by shaking her shoulder

Maid

Its all right miss. Just a dream.

Felicity

But-they-she

Maid

What is it, miss?

Felicity

The fallen angel weeps.

Maid

(Worried)

Shall I fetch your father miss?

Felicity

Do not worry him

(Voice become frantic)

Help her!

Maid

Help who miss?

Felicity

The fallen angel

Maid

But who is she miss?

Silence

Maid

Miss?

Felicity

Amy...Amy Pond

Her eyelids close and she faints, falling back on her bed.

Opening titles

The DOCTOR and AMY are inside the TARDIS.

Doctor

Here we are.

Amy

Where's here?

Doctor

No idea. But I picked up some high levels of abnormal behaviour.

Amy

(Sulking)

You said we could go to the Caribbean.

Doctor

Nah, what we need's an adventure. We're in the early...1900's.

Amy

Oh just brilliant.

Doctor

Hey, don't dis the fifties!

Amy

All right, now lets go see where we are. I hope its somewhere sunny like Spain.

She walks out, followed by the Doctor

CUT TO:

DOCTOR and AMY standing outside a large posh house. AMY shivering, the DOCTOR ginning.

Amy

It's freezing.

Doctor

Ahh, good old England.

Amy

Freezing old England don't you mean?

Amy goes back inside the TARDIS and returns with a thick coat

Amy

Much better

Doctor

Come on then

Amy

Where?

Doctor

Well, big house, lots of posh cars. A party.

Amy

A party in the 1950's.

Doctor

Yeah!

Amy

You're mad.

Doctor

Charming.

Amy

We haven't even got tickets.

DOCTOR waves sci-cic paper

Doctor

Haven't we?

AMY takes the DOCTOR'S arm and grins. They walk towards the big house.

CUT TO:

DOCTOR and AMY walk into a big marble hall. A Steward bustles up.

Steward

Who are you? There is a party on you know!

Doctor

Yes, we're guests. I'm the Doctor; this is Amy, my plus one.

Steward

(Flustered)

Yes, of course. How could I have forgotten? I apologise for my previous behaviour. Please go through the doors on your right to the main reception room, where you shall find the Lord of the manor, Baron Hala.

DOCTOR and AMY walk through the doors on the right. STEWARD pulls out a mobile phone.

Steward

(Whispers)

It's them master, its the Doctor.

His Master

And the woman?

Steward

Yes sir, her too. The fallen angel has arrived.

His Master

Excellent...

CUT TO:

The DOCTOR and Amy have walked into a busy large reception room. A group of women by the far, motion for AMY to join them. AMY looks at DOCTOR. He nods.

Doctor

I'm going to explore.

She goes over to them.

Delilah

I'm Delilah sweetheart.

Amy

Amy, Amy Pond.

Delilah

You got yourself a nice man there.

Amy

(Confused)

The Doctor? We're not together or anything. He's an old friend.

Tallulah

Well he sure is, but a fine fellow all the same. Name's Tallulah by the way.

Delilah

I say, where is he? He seems to have vanished.

CUT TO:

The DOCTOR wanders through wood panelled corridors upstairs. He hides in the shadows as a Medicine doctor comes out of a room. Curious, he goes in. Its Felicity's room. She's lying on her bed looking pale.

Felicity

No! Not you-go away!

Doctor

It's all right. I'm a Doctor

Felicity

The Doctor.

Doctor

How did you know that?

Felicity

I see you in my dreams, every night.

Doctor

Well, I'm only visiting with Amy so I don't see why I could be important.

Felicity

She came!

Doctor

Who?

Felicity

The fallen angel. Stay away from her for you shall be her ending.

Doctor

What? I'd never lay a finger on Amy

Felicity

You said it once before, a different you, one of the ten stars that float around your head. You are smart; you can make people want to die.

Doctor

Amy is different. And what do you mean stars?

Felicity

You have many faces, Time Lord.

Doctor

What did you call me?

Felicity

It is what you are.

Doctor

This is like Pompeii all over again.

Felicity

My parents were in Pompeii. He told me so.

Doctor

(Gentle)

Who were your parents?

Felicity

I never met them. They are dead and dying burning, forever burning-

She lets out a gasp.

Doctor

Where were they from?

Felicity

Ireland, a place called Galifrey. They died in a war.

Doctor

That's not in Ireland.

Felicity

The Baron told me it was so.

Doctor

The Baron, what's he to you?

Felicity

He adopted me. I am hope to him, he says. He never married so I am the closest thing he has to a child.

How was it? They'll probably be at least one more chapter.

_Please review. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

AMY is sitting with TALLULAH and DELILAH

AMY

So what's this party about?

TALLULAH

Whatever do you mean?

AMY

What's it for?

DELILAH

Don't you know? It said so on the invite

AMY

I…lost it

TALLULAH

Oh don't worry, I'm always losing things. This party is to celebrate the formal adoption of Felicity by Baron Hala

AMY

And he would be…?

DELILAH

Only the most influential, handsome man in the whole of England!

AMY

(feigning understanding)

Oh of course!

Cut to:

Unseen the STEWARD slips into the room along with a MAID

STEWARD

The red haired woman, watch her. If she tries to leave…you have permission to do whatever is necessary to stop her.

The MAID nods and picks up a plate of food before heading towards AMY

Cut to:

AMY looks around for the DOCTOR

AMY

Have you seen the Doctor?

DELILAH

The Doctor? Who's he?

AMY

The man I arrived with

DELILAH

Oh the handsome one! I think I saw him go upstairs

AMY stands

AMY

I've got to go and find him

Behind her the MAID pulls out a knife hiding under her tray and edges closer

TALLULAH

You can't go now; Felicity will be here any minute. You'll love her!

AMY sits back down. The MAID slips away the knife.

STEWARD (clears his throat)

Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present Lady Felicity Hala

AMY turns to face the stairs

Cut to:

Upstairs in FELICITY'S room the DOCTOR is looking round at the odd gadgets on her shelves in confusion

DOCTOR (points to objects)

What are these?

FELICITY

Gifts from the Baron. Why?

DOCTOR

They're not from Earth

FELICITY

Nor are you, Time Lord

DOCTOR

Touche

FELICITY opens her mouth top speak, looking confused.

Cut to:

The door opens and MAID 2 enters. There is no sign of the DOCTOR

MAID

Miss Felicity, the others are waiting for you downstairs. It is time.

FELICITY

Thank you Grace.

MAID 2 leaves. The Doctor squeezes himself out from behind the dresser

DOCTOR

What does she mean?

FELICITY

It is the time of my appearance; this is my party you know. I must be there

DOCTOR

But you're ill, anyone can see that.

FELICITY smiles

FELICITY

Only you Time Lord, only you and the Baron

DOCTOR (confused)

But how…?

FELICITY

It is as it should be. Now leave me, rejoin your angel.

DOCTOR

Well goodbye then

FELICITY nods. The DOCTOR walks to the door, pressing his ear against it before opening it.

FELICITY

Oh and Doctor?

The DOCTOR turns to face FELICITY

DOCTOR

Yes?

FELICITY

There will come a time when you will have to make a decision, a decision that will break your angel's heart. Don't let her fall Doctor.

DOCTOR

I won't.

The DOCTOR leaves

Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!


End file.
